RECETA PARA UNA CITA DESASTROZA
by Saku-Narahy-Hime
Summary: Todo comenzo con dos palabras, y una persistente Rubia... La cita del Desastre... pero aveces las cosas no salen como uno las planeo... ¿como terminara todo?... paseen y lean...xD


_**Espero sea de su gusto!, **_

_**Naruto no me pertecece si me perteneceira no escribiera Finc...**_

* * *

**RECETA PARA UNA CITA DESASTROZA**

**By Saku-Narahy-Hime**

**Capítulo Uno**

**_ GUÍA PARA MORIR COMO UN IDIOTA._**

Jueves como cualquier otro jueves.

Todo comenzó con dos palabras….

…" Si...Supongo"...

El silencio en la oficina de Shikamaru era ensordecedor, salvo por el grito agudo de repente se había tomado.

- ¿Ella qué?... _Shikamaru se atragantó con la boca llena de agua que había estado preparando para tragar._

-¿Qué?..._ volvió a repetir en su mente_

De inmediato dejó caer la taza.

-¿Ella qué?..._ y no salía de su asombro_

El arrojo de su boca el exceso de agua mientras se ahogaba y maldecía, el estaba jadeando en busca de aire, Shikamaru agarró patéticamente la esquina de su escritorio, haciendo que Sakura Haruno, que estaba a de pie enfrente de el diera un paso atrás un poco intranquila.

Shikamaru miró a la medico ninja con los ojos llorosos, los pulmones sentían que le ardían, y las rodillas debilitadas. Ella le dio una mirada de asco o tal vez era de curiosidad.

-Puedes dejar de asfixiarte cuando quieras, Nara-

Pero no en realidad no podía dejar de atragantarse…..

Ella dio gran suspiro ya se estaba desesperando pero prodigio con su dialogo…..

-Uno no debe hacer preguntas a menos que estés preparado para las respuestas, y Tu no debes dejarte intimidar por mí, y mi pregunta.

Intimidación?... ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Ella; La intimidación no tenía nada que ver con eso; El se ahogaba de pánico; los pulmones del Nara estaban quemando mientras trataba de respirar mientras, pero lo único que hizo fue que todo fuera peor. Oh Por Kami Su suerte había corrido con mala suerte y finalmente a cabo, el iba a estar a punto de morir, no le tenia miedo enfrentar misiones, pero si mujeres problemáticas, y si moría no moriría como un héroe; si no Iba a ser una de esas muertes que aparecen en un programa de televisión o en un libro, probablemente titulado "La guía para Morir como un idiota".

Pero para se justos cuando saliera de todo esto a la que iba a morir seria Ino porque en realidad había planeado todo esto, y Sakura que le seguía el juego, el no tenia que contestar a su invitación. Se le quedo fijamente viendo por un momento y Shikamaru quería inclinar su cabeza y echar a reír como si hubiera dicho una broma muy divertida.

Porque eso era exactamente el tipo de persona que estaba enfrente de el pero Ino estaba soñando si creía que ellos…..

Espera…..

Eso fue todo.

Un sueño….. Si Todo esto era sólo un maldito sueño ... o, espera, una…. maldita pesadilla! Claro, el era tan flojo que a lo mejor no estaba despierto, lo único que tenía que hacer era despertar; Así que se golpeó en la pierna tan fuerte como pudo y llegó a la conclusión de que hoy era el peor día de su vida.

-Problemático El Nara se inclinó sobre su cintura, para maldecir y toser violentamente agarrándose la pierna por el maldito dolor; Ahora estaba en el dolor, sin soñar, y con asfixia.

-"Perfecto"…_Penso…._

-Si te vas a morir, Shikamaru,_… dijo Sakura tranquilamente…-_Yo sugiero que lo hagas en esa esquina por allí y no a mis pies. Eso sería demasiado Problemático tanto para ti como para ti …_burlándose de como el siempre usaba esa palabra._

Él habría fruncido el ceño, pero estaba demasiado ocupado maldiciendo por su vida con dolor y sin aire

-Oh, por el amor a Naruto…, _resopló ella_ _y concentro Chakra en sus manos para posarle una en la pierna y la otra enfrente del pecho, _no me lo agradezcas Nara…_ diciéndolo con ironia._

-Como si pudiera… mujer problemática.

Despues de ese momento la tos paro, y Sakura esperaba respuesta, dando golpecitos con el pie en el suelo.

-Eso es necesario .._Penso el domador de sombras frunciendo el ceño._

_Toque. Toque. Toque._

El ruido lo estaba volviendo loco; era como si estuviera golpeando rítmicamente el pie en un intento de crear ruido de fondo para el silencio.

-Problemático…. _Ya había tenido suficiente. _-Deja de tocar ..., -_gruñó _

_Toque. Toque. Toque._

-¿Por qué? Preguntando Sakura y rodando los ojos_._

Tosió un poco más. -Es muy molesto ... como el infierno.

_Toque. Toque. Toque._

-Vas a hacer una grieta en el suelo … Kuso

_Toque. Toque. Toque._

Cuando Shikamaru fue capaz de hablar con claridad su mirada oscureció de repente para gritar en si mente…..

-Por Kami, ¿Tengo que llevarla a cenar? ¿Salir con ella? ¿ Hablar con ella? Pero nada mas mirala!...

Bueno, mirándola no era el problema, Ella era… Y él la estudió brevemente su apariencia….

Shikamaru no podía mentir y decir que no llamara la atención y la volvió a observar un poco más….. Era bonita, hermosa aún, pero estaba también fuera de los límites.

Y es que era gracioso el nunca le había prestado mucha atención a ella, nunca había habido ninguna razón para hacerlo es cierto trabajaban juntos en algunas misiones, Ella lo curaba en algunos casos y ahora hasta Trabajaban en el mismo piso y se veían en ciertos momentos por los amigos compartidos, pero sus interacciones se limitan a los saludos rígidos y de paso. Sin embargo, había oído hablar mucho de ella, y el ya conocía según el su vida, por supuesto de lo que escuchaba de Ino .

….Eso no era demasiado sorprendente….

Ella todavía se comportaba como si aveces estuviera en la academia: Sonriente, amigable, Sencible Llorona en algunas ocasiones, inteligente, fuerte, ya no era débil era bonita, y con sentimientos heridos, y viéndola bien si habia cambiado tanto física como internamente.

Shikamaru resoplo desde cuando se estaba fijando el lo bonita, en lo inteligente y todo ese rollo….Él tomó una respiración profunda.

Maldita sea Iba a ser una noche larga ; cómo él mismo se había metido en este lío, ¿otra vez?

…Si seguía frunciendo el ceño seguro le saldrían arrugas prematuras y aun si lo volvió a fruncir el ceño.

Ino Yamanaka

Oh, si ¡! el lío lo formo ella… él iba a romper sus principios ….. Distraería a su marido, y la asesinaría por este embrollo…..

Era Ino quien le recordó que tenía veintiocho años de edad, que era atractivo, exitoso, y no tan joven; Ella también le dijo que cuanto más tiempo esperaría para seguir adelante después del matrimonio de Temari, que parecía que todavía estaba suspirando por ella, que no era ciertamente el caso. Y ella era aún la que había sugerido que invitara a salir a Sakura, porque según su amiga tenían cosas en común como la inteligencia, y que debía romper todos lo patrones asi como ella los rompió al casarse con su amigo el que siempre comía mucho!

Shikamaru golpeo su frente, otra vez.

-Tal vez debería retractarme de mi Peticion; Parece que está teniendo algún tipo de avería o desglose de genio mental… _menciono la pelirrosa._

-¿Un qué? Un desglose genio mental? Él deseaba.- No! ... murmuró, mirando alrededor de su oficina sólo porque no se atrevía a mirarla. EL Nara apretó el puente de su nariz y se pasó la mano por el pelo desordenado., calleándole un as mechas en su cara….- Estoy bien.

-Si!?... Ella no parecía muy convencida…..

Y él estaba tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas que la convencería de su cordura; Sin embargo, cuando Sakura golpeó el pie de nuevo, Shikamaru abandonó ese pensamiento y la miró con tal ferocidad que ella no continuó.

-Mira, no tengo todo el día, Nara Shikamaru; Estoy seguro de que tienes cosas importantes que hacer como mirar las nubes, y yo tengo que ir al hospital tengo las notas que vuelan sobre mi escritorio y la gente esperando enojada.

Shikamaru diría que Sakura haruno tenía el trabajo más ingrato ya que nunca descansaba; Otros dirían que era masoquista y sin vida social, pero por lo menos tenían un días donde la gente la apreciaba por salvarles la vida. Ella era la doctora diligencia para cada sub-departamento dentro del Departamento de investigaciones de los laboratorios; Cada vez que el la veía, Ella siempre estaba al pendiente, preocupante y ocupado, siempre de pie, y siempre había alguien andando atrás de Ella.

-Así que, ¿cuándo?.

Él parpadeó…-Cuando qué?...

Ella lo miró como si estuviera loco…-¡ Nuestra Cita!-

El Nara esperaba que nadie había oído su arrebato; La noticia sería en los trapos de chismes para el final del día de trabajo, y el no quería eso al final del dia, pero sabiendo como era Ino mejor dejo de mortificarse.

Sakura chasqueó los dedos para llamar su atención…..La tierra a Nara…, ¿cuándo te gustaría cenar?.

-Cuanto antes, mejor….. ummm!...¿Mañana?, para que no sea mas problemático, al mal paso darle prisa….

-¿Es una pregunta o una afirmación?-

-Un poco de ambas cosas, en realidad…_ se pasó una mano por el pelo volviéndose a desbaratar la coleta, desasiendo su amarre soltándose el pelo y volviéndola a rehacer._

Para Sakura era todo un espectáculo nunc a lo había visto así; era como ver el rostro sin mascara a Kakashi. EL Nara notó una leve sonrisa en la cara de la pelirrosa y un sonrojo. ¿Estaba burlándose de él? La acusación se formaba en sus labios cuando ella le informó fríamente…

-Estoy libre mañana por la noche….. _Ella estaba haciendo algo con las manos, como lo hacia Hinata pero se detuvo. _

No vives donde siempre ¿te cambiaste verdad?…..

El no tenía que saber eso…. -Sí, pero ¿cómo lo sabias?...

Las mejillas de ella se tornaron ligeramente coloreadas…

-Ino dijo que te habías mudado el año pasado cuando rompiste el compromiso con Sasuke ; pero también te cambiaste para no verlo tan seguido con su nueva prometida, ….._EL Nara puso sus manos atrás de la nuca, parecía como si estuviera tratando de relajarse….._-No te preocupes no me interesa tu vida privada….

Los Ojos de Sakura recorrió el escritorio que estaba desordenado antes de reunirse con él.

-En primer lugar, no es asunto tuyo, y Segundo, no por eso me mude lejos, si no porque….queria estar mas tranquila …..¿por qué nadie me cree? Puede que no me lo tope tan seguido pero es que quería ser mas independiente y no me trates como a todos los demás, con lastima además no somos casi ni amigos lo único que tienen en común es Ino….._ Todo lo decía ya enojada y fastidiada._

La gente hablaba de ese caso de como el Uchija la había engañado con otra dos días antes de su boda; odiaba el chisme de la gente y odiaba hablar de ese tema y habló de él como si estuviera discutiendo las posibilidades de lluvia; No tenía sentido, pero el Nara supuso que tenía algo que ver con su enorme orgullo. Todavía le hacía sentirse extrañamente incómodo.

-Bien!

-Bien!.

-Yo me cabo de alquilar una casa en la misma calle que la tuya, cerca de la panadería; un par de semanas atrás, así que no estoy familiarizado con los restaurantes de la zona, sin embargo…..

-No hay restaurante! Cerca Shikamaru

-Problemático….. dejó escapar…

Los Ojos de Sakura por un momento tuvieron confusión por lo dicho por el Nara,

Pero El se aclaró la garganta. -Yo, uhh. tks…. Sabia muy bien que no podía decirle que no quería que la noticia de esta cita fuera la nueva comidilla de la Aldea ya que ella era la noticia mas Reciente, y no quería que la relacionaran con ella ….- Yo voy a hacer la cena ... En mi casa., soltó el Domador de sombras.

Tenía que ser algún tipo de broma….. Oh un segundo eso qie que era el infierno mismo y era muy problemático. Acababa de ser voluntario para cocinar… En su casa, en la de El. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?! EL Nara no podía preparar una cena entera, apenas podía hacer tostadas!, o panqueques.

-¡!Espera! tostadas? …Él no era dueño de una tostadora (penso)…. Ni siquiera un a cosina ordenada... con cosa necesarias!...

Sakura estaba impresionada en secreto, pero nunca nunca lo demostró. Ella, sin embargo, le dio una miráda crítica por unos momentos.

-Cosinar tu ¿ ... Esto debe ser interesante. Yo no sabía que podías cocinar, Nara….

-Yo tampoco lo sabía…. murmuró, apartando sus ojos.

-¿Qué dijistes?...

-Oh, nada …. Nada ...a las siete?.

-Eso está bien, y ¿cual tu Dirección?

Después de garabatear hacia abajo en un pedazo de papel se la entregó a ella, Shikamaru pensó que él vio en las comisuras de su boca formarse un a pequeña sonrisa

-Bueno, Nara, si no hay nada más que quieras, supongo que te veré mañana. _Se dio la vuelta y se fue, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella con un chasquido audible._

Shikamaru miró a la puerta de su oficina por un largo tiempo después de Ella lo dejó.

Definitivamente Iba a matar a Ino.

Oh si ya que el no había invitado a Sakura pero como diablos convenció a Sakura invitarlo a El.

Iba a matar a su rubia amiga.

* * *

**_Oh espero les guste, es medio comica o bueno quise que fuera asi fuera de lo común como todo lo que yo hago jajaja, será corto solo faltan dos capítulos y listos, quieres saber como termina este lio jajajaj no lodejen de leer!._**

**_ A por cierto si al comienzo no se entendio porque el Nara se atragantaba era porque no podia creer que ella lo invitara a salir en un a cita, jajajajaja, pero es que Ino la amenazo ….._**

**_Saludos! Espero sus hermosos reviews… bonito fin ¡!_**


End file.
